A trixter's visit
by SilverLunaMoon
Summary: She just wanted a relaxing bath after a long day of travelling, but it wasn't Inuyasha who interrupted her this time. It was a another silver-haired demon. One-shot


**A/N:** Made this about two weekas ago and finally got around to post it :P

Not much to say really, I've found many sotries with this crossover, but not really many that I liked and when I got this muse I just had to write it down. And just so you know, this is a one-shot considering I have two other multi-stories that I have to finish. I MIGHT make a multi-chapter sequel to this as I have a few ideas, but don't expect anything this year at least ^^'

Disclamir: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome stared at the person before her.

Not human, person.

She and Sango had taken a well deserved, relaxing bath in a hot spring they had found while making camp for the night. Both of the girls had of course reassured that if anyone peeped they would feel the consequences for days afterwards.

Kagome had decided to stay a little while longer and had reassured Sango that she would be alright.

Just as she was pulling a towel around herself she felt someone behind her. She froze as she did not recognise it at all. The time traveller slowly turned around and came face to face with a tall demon.

A tall, handsome demon with animal ears and tail of course, but a demon none the less

And he was smirking at her, seemingly amused with her.

Something that confused her though was that the silver haired demon leaned casually against a tree, not actually making a move towards her.

"W-who are you?" She asked the demon, not daring to look away from him.

The demon smirked, not answering immediately and instead stepped away from the tree and making a deep bow and she had a sneaking feeling he was mocking her.

"Youko Kurama, I've heard quite a lot about you, miko of the shikon no tama" the demon said with a silky sly voice as he rose up again to look at her, still having a smirk on his face, though smaller than before.

Kagome could feel a blush creep onto her face, and that was when she realised something.

She still hadn't anything other than a towel on her.

"You- you PERVERT!" She screamed at the demon. This was obviously not something he had expected as he blinked and looked at her before chuckling.

"You think this is funny?" Kagome exclaimed angrily.

"Of course" Youko said; his smirk still in place. How she started to hate that smirk. "I wouldn't have taken you as someone ho would scream towards a dangerous demon like that"

Kagome stopped abruptly. He was right. Here she was, screaming her head of towards a potentially deadly demon she had never seen before.

"Now, I've heard quite a few rumours about you, miko" the demon said as he walked closer to her.

"Like what?" she asked.

"You're supposedly on a quest to gather the shikon no tama and you and your little group has defeated quite a few demons. I was merely curious on such a group" he said, now standing less than a meter away from her. Why hadn't she moved away yet? Kagome's hand moved reflexively towards the jewel around her neck. Was this demon after the jewel?

Youko chuckled some more, amused by her actions.

"Relax human, I'm not after the jewel"

"Like I'm going to believe _that_" she spat. "And don't call me that!"

"You haven't told me your name, so what else should I call you except for human or miko?"

"… Oh, right…" she hadn't thought of that. "I'm Kagome. But if you really aren't after the jewel, why are you even here?"

Youko's smirk widened and before the miko could react, the demon had her locked in a kiss.

As fast as he had started to kiss her, he pulled back and Kagome's hands immediately came up to her mouth.

"But I'm not the king of thieves for nothing" Youko said, looking at Kagome before turning around.

"I got what I came for, goodnight my miko Kagome"

And just like that, he was gone.

Kagome stared at the spot he vanished before feeling rage building up in her.

'That thief freaking stole my first kiss!'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Said I could do it" Youko said to his partner as they ran through the forest.

"Damn," his partner said "Should've known you could manage to steal a kiss from a miko"

"Don't pout Kuroune, it doesn't suit you. And after all, you were the one that wanted to make that bet" The fox demon said, smirking as he remembered the miko, Kagome.

It had been a fun night for him.

**A/N:**

So? What do you think? I would like to remind you of the little box below where you can put a review ^^


End file.
